


Wake Me Up Inside (Before You Bring Me To Life)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Coma, F/M, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lin Manuel Miranda has been in a coma for two years, and the doctor wants to know if his family is ready to pull the plug.Unfortunately, they are, but Vanessa Nadal is definitely not.**The people in this story are based off real people, but they are NOT actually these people. They're characters, and things said or actions taken are purely fiction that come from me.****Highschool AU****Also yes, the title is a shameless reference.**





	Wake Me Up Inside (Before You Bring Me To Life)

**Author's Note:**

> Props to anyone who catches the Fall out Boy reference and Fault In Our Stars reference

Lin Manuel Miranda has been in a coma for two years. He had been at school when it happened. A bully slammed his head down, which was nothing new, but this must've been strong because Lin was unconscious. 

And he still is now. 

His parents were gathered around his bed, along with his his sister, silently crying. The doctor had said months ago that there wasn't much hope, but the Mirandas has remained confident. But they simply didn't have the money to continue this anymore. They had no hope, they had bills to pay. No one wanted to pull the plug on him, of course. However, they were out of options.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miranda?" The doctor calls, entering the room. "Are you ready?" He spoke somberly, but the Mirandas didn't care.

"Do we have to, Dad?" Lin's sister asks.

"I'm sorry." Her mother says. "I am."

The doctor sighs. "Alright, let me-

"WAIT!" A voice yells, the door slamming open. In walks Vanessa Nadal, who was practically Lin's best friend.

"Am I too late?" She asks anxiously.

"You're fine." Lin's dad says with a nod.

Vanessa looks over at Lin, laying in the bed, looking almost peaceful. 

"Can- can I have a m-minute?" She whispers, choking back tears.

"Of course." Lin's family and the doctor leave, closing the door.

Vanessa walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Lin.

"Hi." She says.

Lin doesn't respond.

"So, um, I d-don't know if you can hear m-me, but..." She clenches her eyes shut, blinking back tears. "This is the last time I'm gonna see you..."

She begins trailing her hand through Lin's hair, carefully avoiding the wires and machines he was hooked up to.

"Lin..." Vanessa starts, "I- there's something I need to tell you... I... I love you, Lin Manuel Miranda." 

And there go the waterworks, flowing down her cheeks as she continues.

"I love the way your eyes sparkles when you get an idea, I love how you write, when your rhyme things better than I ever felt them, I love how you're so dorky and kind and smart and-" Vanessa sobs.

"I love you. And n-now I have to..."

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Vanessa leans close, and their lips touch.

"Goodbye, Lin." She whispers.

She stands up, walking to the door.

Then, she hears a grunt.

Vanessa freezes, not daring to believe it. She turns around.

There Lin is, eyes fluttering open for the first time in two years.

"Oh my God, Lin!" She whisper-shouts, running to Lin and embracing him.

"Wow, Nessa," He says, "Won't even let me be the Prince Charming to wake you up?"

Vanessa half-chuckles, half-sobs. "In your dreams..." She mumbles, hugging him again.

"I missed you."

"It's okay. I'm here now."

 

And they kiss.  
~~~Fin~~~

 

**Sad Alternate Ending**

"I love you. And n-now I have to..."

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Vanessa leans close, and their lips touch.

"Goodbye, Lin." She whispers.

She stands up, walking to the door. For a moment, she turns back, her head buzzing with the Disney tales about true-love's kiss, and Vanessa looks to see if Lin will wake up. 

He doesn't. 

Because the world isn't some wish-granting factory.

Vanessa opens the door and walks through.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asks.

"To give up on our son? No. But we have to."

"I'll get the nurse now. And... I'm sorry..."

~*~*~*~*~  
Lin liked this new world he had been living in recently. Here, he was the successfully writer of multiple musicals!

He was popular, everyone knew his name and loved him.

In this world, Vanessa Nadal was his wife! They had a dog named Tobillo, and a son named Sebastian! (After his favorite Disney movie, The Little Mermaid.)

 

"Lin, dear!" His wife called, entering Lin's study with Sebastian in her arms.

"Yes, Nessa?"

"Come along and get dressed! To celebrate you hosting SNL, we're going out to grab some lunch! Remember?"

Lin smiles. He remembers. 

"Coming, Nessa. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lin rubs his son's hair, before Vanessa and Sebastian leave, closing the door.

Tobillo jumps around playfully as Lin opens a dresser drawer to find something to wear. 

He sighs in contentment.

The perfect life.

 

And now he can live in it forever.  
~~~Fin~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *Dan and Phil voice* DON'T CRY: CRAAAAFT!


End file.
